1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to electrical switches for switching high current sources to high current loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art switches use coil springs to engage the toggle lever and establish the open and closed positions of the switch. When used in high current applications the proximity of the contacts and the coil spring could lead to flash-over, which could destroy or damage the switch. Attempts to place barriers within the switch housing between the coil spring and each of the sets of contacts resulted in a switch too wide to fit within enclosures such as a standard single gang box. The width of the switch could be decreased by decreasing the diameter of the coil spring and putting thin barriers between the coil spring and each of the sets of contacts. This generally made the switch unusable for high current situations.